1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and a structure for fixing a connector to a wiring harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are known such connectors that coupling means are formed on outer surfaces of connector housings and the connector housings are coupled to and united with each other. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H08-321348 discloses an example of such a connector. In such a connector, female coupling portions are provided on one of upper and lower surfaces and one of left and right side surfaces of the connector housing and male coupling portions are provided on the opposite surfaces. By fitting the male coupling portion into the female coupling portion for locking, the connector housings are connectable in a vertical or lateral direction.
The connector disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H08-321348 has a relatively small number of poles. Thus, a fitting structure of the male and female coupling portions extends substantially over the entire widths of the surfaces where these are formed. Thus, the facing surfaces of the connector housings in the coupled state are in contact with each other and rattling is unlikely to occur.
However, if the number of the poles of the connector increases and the connector housing is enlarged in one direction, the fitting structure of the male and female coupling portions is provided on parts of the surfaces where these are formed and the facing surfaces of the connector housings are connected with each other in a limited partial area. Thus, the coupled state may become unstable because the connector housings easily are inclined relative to each other.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a connector capable of stable mutual coupling and a fixing structure capable of stably fixing a connector to a wiring harness in the case of winding a tape around the connector.